A sensor network comprises a plurality of remote sensors that collect data, and report the data back to a centralized server over a network. In one example, each sensor may be an autonomous device that measures physical, environmental, or other conditions, and reports the measurement data back to the centralized server to analyze the data. In another example, each sensor may be a node in a cloud network that provides data on its state to a centralized orchestration entity. One issue with a sensor network is that the number of sensors may be large and the amount of data transmitted by the sensors over the network to the centralized server can cause congestion in the network causing delay/latency, or there may be restrictions on transmitting some data from the sensors. For example, some of the data traffic may be routed over a cellular network, which may create a load on the air interface and/or the backhaul to the core network. Some of the data traffic may be routed over the internet or another Internet Protocol (IP) network, which may cause a load in or between routing elements of these types of networks. Network congestion may therefore be a concern to network operators as more and more sensors are implemented for data analytics services.